


Saying Goodbye

by Trans_Homura



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, M/M, Transgender, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazlow, Odin, and Selena now that the war is over have to return to Yillise.  Will their kids come with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

Soleil looked up at the bright Vallan sky smiling like usual with about three other girls in tow. Soleil never got rid of her tendency to flirt with other girls even though she had a stable relationship with her current girlfriend. Her father Lazwald was a childhood friend of Ophelia’s dad Odin and she really took after him more so than her other father Keaton on the surface with her constant flirting. However she took after her other dad in more subtle ways besides the white hair and tail, Soleil would often collect random things like her sister and could not stand the taste of really anything other than meat. Most significantly she tried copying her dad's swordsmanship and while it worked while defending a small village she soon realized that like her sister, she also felt the call of her wolfskin heritage and eventually started using beaststones like her sister. However unlike Velouria she didn't ever eat human flesh. Most wolfskin only did that with people they kill anyways in self defense which did act as an effective deterrent against people attacking the tribe but Soleil never could get over the inherent creepiness. Luckily Velouria and Keaton never forced her to eat so she and Lazlow just accepted after awhile. Although with peace upon the land Keaton had told the tribe no more cannibalism so the point ended up being moot. Also Velouria was always a daddys’ girl while Soleil loved her dads’ she tended to not want to do everything with them.  
“Dammit Soleil I wish you would stop flirting with other girls especially when you have me to be your chosen one,” Ophelia shouted while charging up Missiletainn. “Leave my girlfriend or you will be feeling the pain if the aching blood of the chosen maiden fools.”  
As the young maidens scattered to the winds Ophelia sighed as she ran up and hugged her girlfriend. To say she copied her father Odin was an understatement. Constantly calling herself the chosen one and seeking magic and naming them just weird names. Last week she named a random scroll she found after a god of death from a fictional land known as earth. Like it was not even that powerful of a scroll just a basic tiger scroll yet she went around screaming about it was Ah Bach the god of death. In fact the only thing she got from her other father Niles is her tendency towards more sensual approach to sex. One time she suggested being covered in oil and rubbing against Soleil’s body. She never did take to her father’s old career unlike her sister who was a thief for the underprivileged before being recruited by lady Corrin. She hated both of her parents for awhile but always liked her sister. In fact the only thing Nina loved more than her sister is her boyfriend Shiro if nothing else for how skilled he is with a spear. She stuck to her father’s role as the thief who steals from the rich while giving to the poor but eventually, she changed but only for Shiro and his promise to crackdown on corrupt Hoshidan nobles. As for Soleil’s sister she ended up dating Forrest apparently sewing leftovers won her over. Her dust bunny collection is huge.  
“You are so very beautiful Ophelia I can't wait for our date tonight.” Soleil then placed a kiss on the chosen maiden.  
“You do this with every girl you meet, but I forgive you as you reserve your kisses only for me, but I came to tell you our date has been cancelled. Queen Corrin and Queen Rahjat have demanded our presence. And you don't want to keep Rahjat waiting last time she was faced with tardy guests, we had to deal with a horde of faceless.” Soleil grimaced at her memory of how long that took to clean up especially since Rahjat was pregnant with her second child at the time.   
So the two young bisexuals held hands and walked towards the seat of the Valla power. The castle resembled neither any from Nohr or Hoshido taking on a more pyramid shape that gave it a divine appearance.  
Appropriate seeing how the former ruler here was a god. But he was no match for the chosen maiden.   
Arriving they saw the people they expected including Corrin’s retainers Kaze and Silas, Rahjat’s retainers, Felicia, and Jakob. Dweyer was nowhere to be found probably off sleeping being a lazy ass instead of taking care of baby Mikoto. Midori as usual was in her laboratory trying to invent some her medicine.Supposedly her idea was that some people get sick because their immune systems attack vital parts. But treating that seemed to be a ways off. As for Sophia she was busy training the Vallan calvary which took up most of her free time. Kana was by Corrin's side hiding because he always was a scaredy cat around matters of the throne. Poor kid just wants to impress his moms’ even though they love him no matter what. But then Soleil noticed many people she hadn't seen in awhile Selkie and her parents Kaden and Sakura. Her sister Velouria and Ophelia's sister were also present. Besides that was Leo along with Elise and her wife Effie. However what stood out the most were the sights of their parents, plus Selena her wife who was a young princess from a faraway kingdom called Yillise the group picked up. The strangest however was Nina was there with Shiro. What made that unusual was that they both were supposed to be studying their courtly duties in Hoshido.  
“Finally you guys showed up. I was worried I would have to curse you with how late you tend to show up. Regardless now that we are all here we can begin. First thing I am super irritable so I would prefer to make this quick.” Rahjat prefered courtly matters be taken care of quickly so she could go back to her dark magic studies, play with Kana and Mikoto, or if late at night to go ravage Corrin’s penis.   
“Now sweetie they were not late Ophelia dragged Soleil away from all her girls pretty quickly. But regardless, let’s begin. First thing’s first, despite what you may be thinking, Midori is not in her lab here in the castle, we found some wonderful old buildings including an old library so we were thinking about trying to establish a proper university. I mean we have so many people coming from both Nohr and Hoshido, I decided that a major selling point of Valla should be a multicultural university.” Corrin picked up Yato and smiled remembering her role in ending the war between Hoshido and Nohr. “We are so excited seeing all these immigrants but we realize that they cannot always get along. Which is why we requested the presence of Selkie, Sakura, Velouria, and Elise. We noticed that the Kitsune immigrants and Wolfskin have been fighting lately. Nothing too serious but I would rather try to prevent escalation by nipping it in the bud. That is why I figure that we would have either Soleil or Velouria represent the wolves while Selkie the Kitsune. Elise and Sakura obviously are going to be ambassadors of Nohr and Hoshido respectively. As for Ophelia and Leo, we would like to offer you both positions as professors of magic at the new school.”  
“I am happy to accept the chosen one must teach a new generation the dark power the stars grant us,” Ophelia shouted very happily.  
“Actually cutie before you accept your parents would like to talk to you. See it turns out Ophelia your otherworldly dad needs to go back to his other world.” Rahjat bit her thumb and gestured to Odin to continue.  
“Wait what do you mean by other world dad?” Soleil asked tears forming in her eyes while still keeping a smile on her face.  
“I had kind of wanted to wait a bit longer before returning to the dark abyss but the truth is we need to return to Yillise.” Odin kept his unusual speaking style but he was noticeably upset.   
“But Yillise you told me was just a faraway kingdom father.” Ophelia didn’t even try to keep her chosen maiden method of speech.  
“Odin I’m upset too but let me handle this. We don’t have children yet so this is shouldn’t be an issue for Lucina and me.” Selena hugged Odin and continued. “We couldn’t reveal it but the three of us were sent by Anankos to protect Corrin. See the world the four of us came from was completely destroyed by this dark dragon known as Grima. We were slowly rebuilding but at the rate it was taking, it would take centuries since not only had 75% of our population been killed, but the amount of food we were able to produce would assure no one would want many children. Anankos used his power to heal our world however allowing life to flourish once again. As for Lucina, her and I were dating already so she came over out of fear. But we must return to help the world we left rebuild.”  
Lazlow embraced Keaton while scratching behind his ears. “Originally we had planned on going by ourselves but Niles and my little wolf here would have none of that. They were insistent that they would not want us to be alone.”  
“Is that true?” Velouria asked while crouching down and holding her legs close to her chest. “Can we go with you?” Nina also was visibly upset as she was stroking Shiro’s hand.  
“Yes you can I will just find someone else to lead our pack and to be our ambassador. But honestly my cute daughters,” Keaton exclaimed while giving his two wonderful kids a large hug with all three of their tails wagging, “I would prefer you staying here. You have far surpassed me in strength and all kids need to leave home eventually.” Odin and Niles both got up and also gave their daughters a large hug. “Nina you are going to be Hoshido’s princess soon while my chosen maiden will soon be educating the new generation of mages to protect this kingdom,” explained the one eyed outlaw.   
“We won’t be leaving for another seven solar cycles so you four have time to think about this but remember this choice is permanent like the moon in the sky so think carefully.” Odin warned tightening his grip on Ophelia and Nina.  
“I am really sorry we kept this a secret it is just we didn’t want to worry our masters that we would be leaving them until there was peace.” Lazlow then joined in Keaton’s hug and for the first time in a long while, was not smiling.  
Corrin looked visibly upset. She knew this was coming eventually but hearing her friend’s say this in their own words to their own children was heartbreaking. Luckily Rahjat was a little more level headed in these situations provided they didn’t involve Kana or Mikoto.   
“Before we get too depressed I call this meeting adjourned for you guys. Sakura, Selkie, and Elise however stay here cause I need to go into details about how this program will work.”  
Ophelia and Soleil exited the castle into the garden. Mozu brought over a bunch of plants to grow and there always was a large batch of veggies and flowers here no matter what. There was also a large herb garden for Midori but no one was ever allowed in there if for no other reason than the plants sometimes secreted toxin.   
“Well I already know my decision,” Soleil said with her usual grin.  
“Wait you did you did after five minutes?”  
“Yeah it is whatever you decide. Don't get me wrong I love my dads’ but I also love this world. Those feelings are irrelevant since, I just love you more than either.” Soleil then tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand.   
“Well that is reassuring that I won't be alone. Let me think. I would get to experience a whole new world with my dads’ and my girlfriend. But I have so much to experience here including potentially teaching hundreds of new mages. I need to analyze the stars before I figure this mystery out.”  
“Well if this will aid your decision, I'm staying here.” The young lovers turned around to see a blonde haired girl in braided pigtails.  
“Wow sis really that quickly?”  
“Yeah after all I have to make sure Shiro does not do anything rash. Besides I like being in Hoshido quite a bit. Things are recovering quite nicely and I am fitting in quite well with their archers. Besides we should have faith in our dads. They are not stupid no matter how Odin and Lazlow might act most of the time. They don't need us to keep them from doing anything rash.”  
“I suppose you're right Nina. We should probably check on Velouria tomorrow. I hope she is thinking about this rationally. It is getting late however and Soleil promised to ravage me tonight.”  
“Hey not out loud sweetie but let us just go to bed. My penis has been begging for some action.”  
After a long night of sex which Ophelia enjoyed with her beautiful trans girlfriend. They went to where Velouria was staying and was surprised to see Forrest working on two wedding dresses. They looked about 90% finished with just a tiny bit of lace left to put on the sleeves. One was a tulle ball gown that looked surprisingly like Soleil's size and the chiffon mermaid dress also looked about Ophelia's size. But the latter wasn't really focused on that and was more concerned about her girlfriend’s sister.  
“Oh you're looking for Velouria, she is upstairs kind of recovering from a bad hangover. I'll go get her. Sweetie, your sister is here.”  
“Ugh I'll come. Sorry I had way too much to drink. In my defense, when was the last time you had Hoshidan sake.”  
She came down instead in her regular red hood, in a rather skimpy pink nightdress Forrest made for her.  
“So what do you two girls want?”  
“Have you figured out what you want sis?” Soleil said while hugging her sister   
“So originally I was going to leave without a second thought but then I thought back on a few things. First was that my Forrest here is slowly working on establishing fashion lines all across the kingdoms and that leaving would disrupt that. Second was that my dad really improved the quality of life for the average wolfskin. I was talking with a lot of the others here over some drinks and until my dad took over cannibalism was not only practiced on your occasional bandit party, but also that they would often kidnap other humans for food. It wasn't really their fault as where they were in Nohr had almost no game whatsoever and most humans were too prejudiced to even sell meat. But then my dad came to become chief. He might get lost easily but he is a shrewd negotiator if there ever was one. What he did was get the nearby villagers on their side enough was a system of reparations. How he handled it was to order other wolfskin to aid in local hunting or protection and to not do any cannibalizing. He figured that by aiding them, they might forgive the cannibalism and eventually allow them to hunt with them. It worked flawlessly and now we are in a much better place. I want to continue that legacy. I will be taking over as chief of the wolfskin.”  
Ophelia was surprised out of all children she assumed that Velouria would be the one to leave.  
“Well I guess that answers my question I'll stay for Soleil's sake.” Ophelia then hugged her girlfriend from behind.  
“Wait what led you to that conclusion?”  
“Your dad helped many of his people and your sister who is even more attached to him is willing to give that up to help them, I am guessing you are too. You want to be the ambassador, don't you? Help your people.”  
Tears formed in Soleil's eyes as she said, “Yes I didn't want to influence you but yeah. I have a duty to protect the wolfskin and even though my dad said he was able to find replacements, they would be better off with us leading. So I guess we have to have our wedding in six days.”  
“Wait what wedding I mean are we engaged?” Ophelia looked rather confused. Surprisingly Soleil started blushing a rare sight for our brazen flirt.   
“I believe I can answer that,” Forrest said gesturing to how the ball gown was sewn to accommodate a tail. “See Soleil was planning on proposing to you at some point soon but I had to move up my time table as due to Velouria and Nina’s royal dating status, you two are the only one of their kids they would get to see married off.”   
“Yeah what Forrest said I was planning on waiting but yeah.” Soleil then knelt down on one knee and took out a small ring. “Will you make me your chosen maiden Ophelia?”   
Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded.  
The two girls told their parents and they agreed they would have the ceremony on the day of their departure and after a whirlwind of preparations, the day came. Azura was officiating and Leo was acting as a photographer since he found a spell that allowed photos to be taken thanks to Anna.  
Each girl had their veils over their faces with their dads each walking them down the aisle. Once they got to the Vallan throne Azura began the ceremony.   
“Well we are gathered here to witness the joining of the chosen maiden and her bright dog in the darkness,” Azura said loudly although sighing at the script Ophelia made her write. “Who gives away the chosen maiden?”  
“Her father Odin Dark and his husband Niles Dark.”  
“And who gives away the bright dog in the darkness?”  
“Her proud father Lazlow and her equally proud father Keaton.”  
“Now does anyone object? I would say speak now, but even if you did I would stop you.” Azura did not want any more drama than there was already. “Okay ladies read your vows.”  
“Soleil when I first met you, you were a creepy skirt chaser who was all too eager when I used my body swapping spell. And now you are still a creepy skirt chaser who is all too eager when I use that spell for special time in bed. But I realized that is part of why I love you. You are so honest and cheerful that even when I rejected you the first time, you took time to reflect and we both apologized to each other. We have been inseparable ever since then and we will never part even now.”  
“Ophelia, even compared to the hundreds of women I asked out and still ask out, you were always different. You always wanted me to improve along with yourself. After we aided Lady Corrin in slaying Anankos, you told me that you never wanted me to leave your side ever again. So we moved into a house in Valla and our relationship never stopped growing. When we swapped bodies I faked happiness since I was worried you would freak out over me being transgender. But when I saw that you were more angry over me being a pervert than me having a penis, then I knew you were the one. I cannot wait to continue my life with you, my chosen maiden.”  
Both girls with tears in their eyes lifted each others’ veils and kissed.  
After a fairly wild reception where Soleil first tripped during the first dance, turned into her wolfskin form and wrestled with her sister must to the chagrin of some of the guests until they remembered their dresses wouldn’t be damaged in the fight, it was time for the for Odin, Lazlow, Selena, and their spouses to leave.   
The four girls embraced their dads’ and Lazlow spoke up   
“First thank you Leo for the photos, we will use them to never forget this moment, the happiest of my life. Also the truth is Lazlow is not my real name my real name is,” but then Soleil cut him off.  
“We already knew that your real names are Owain, Inigo, and Severa. We figured that out awhile ago dad. We knew it was painful to discuss your past so we decided against it. But regardless of your names’ we always loved you.” After they finished hugging, Odin opened up a portal into Yillise. Nina spoke up first.  
“Dads don’t do anything stupid okay, I won’t be there to bail you out so be careful.”  
“Don’t worry I am way less impulsive now that this war is over,” Niles replied wiping the tears from his one eye.  
“You may be the king of the dark realm but don’t you dare forget about the chosen maiden.”  
“Not to worry for your darkness is bigger than mine.”  
“Dad remember not to eat anyone there, not to get lost, and to never forget about me.”  
“Don’t worry sweetie, besides with you leading our pack, we don't need to eat human flesh. In fact, I haven’t eaten it since the war ended. I probably lost my appetite for it.”  
“Dad remember not to pick up girls in front of dad and to always practice your dancing.”  
“Don’t worry my dear Soleil besides I have a lot of people to help back in Yillise, I won’t have time to flirt with other girls.”  
After they broke off the hug, the six people with four of them gripping a book of photos from the ceremony, left.  
After the reception and a rather intense bit of wedding night love making, Soleil and Ophelia held hands and a bittersweet feeling entered their hearts.   
I know that our dads might not be here physically at the moment but they will always be thinking of us no matter what. And no matter the challenge Ophelia and I will face it together as wife and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of using KeatonxLazlow and OdinxNiles from the gay marriage hack unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com made where she also added in Lucina amiibo x Selena. As for how this relates to the yuri festival prompt of dog girls, if you haven’t played Fire Emblem Fates, wolfskin are beastmen with wolf ears and tails and can transform into a hulking bipedal werewolf like beast.


End file.
